Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a display panel and a method of fabricating the display panel, and more particularly to a display panel with an integrated driving circuit and a method of fabricating the display panel with the integrated driving circuit,
Description of Related Art
With the advance of development of thin film transistor (TFT) liquid crystal display, technologies of integrating a driving circuit (e.g. a gate driving circuit) on a display panel, such as a system on glass (SOG) technology, have been widely applied to conventional display devices, thereby minimizing and improving the size and performance of the display devices. However, the elements of the driving circuit integrated in the display panel are likely to be eroded by external moisture, thus resulting in a reliability issue and reduction of operation life of the display device.